


Saturn’s Ring

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: Child Tomoe Hotaru, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Secrets, Tomoe Hotaru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hiro had never met a girl like her before. And then they discovered each other's secret. And she wants to be friends?
Relationships: Sohma Hiro/Tomoe Hotaru





	Saturn’s Ring

Kyo was on his way to Yuki’s place to challenge him to a fight when there was a loud crashing sound and the ground fell out from under him.

“Cha!” A girl stood there. “Wait...who are you?”

“Sohma Kyo.” Kyo said. “What the hell was that move?”

She shrugged. “I’m Haruno Sakura. This...what city is this?”

“Tokyo...?” Kyo was confused. “Are you a foreigner?”

“I guess so.” Sakura said. “I can hang out here in the woods though, no big deal.”

“Nah.” Kyo said. “Cmon. I’ll make pretty boy spare you a room.”

He didn’t like the idea of her bedding down out in the woods. Or causing more damage to the woods. And maybe she’d teach him her moves.

“You’ll make who do what?” Yuki asked, after punching Kyo out flat.

“Oh a girl!” Shigure said. “What lovely pink hair you have. I think she should stay.”

“What?!” Yuki said.

“What? She’s cute.” Shigure grinned. “Kyo seems to think so.”

“What?! I DON’T—“

Sakura grinned at him. “You don’t? I’m not cute?”

Damn it.


End file.
